


Servants

by ma_r



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, i will be adding to this as i add to the story, the boys are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_r/pseuds/ma_r
Summary: They called them Servants. To have one is to have love and satisfaction.Merlin is Arthur's Servant, and he loves every filthy second.





	Servants

They called them Servants and to have one was to have love and satisfaction. Not many people had them, they were expensive to keep so most of them belonged to the nobility. Merlin was a Servant, the personal Servant of the King and he started his mornings the same way, every day.

The King would slowly brush Merlin's hair away from his face and kiss his cheek and once Merlin was awake, the King would ask him:

“Are you ready for a new day?” And Merlin would nod.

“What do you have to say if you want me to stop?"

“Rose”

“If you can’t use your mouth, what do you do if you want me to stop?”

“Clap two times.”

“If you can’t use your hands, what do you do if you want me to stop?”

“Hit the closest surface twice.”

Then his King, would smile and kiss him again, gently and lovingly and then Merlin would get to his knees and service his King, his love, his master. After Arthur had came into his mouth, or face, or wherever he desired, Merlin would wait patiently is his knees for the orders of his King.

Somedays, if Merlin had been good and deserved a reward, he would be allowed to hump the King’s leg until he came, other times the King would guide his hand and help him masturbate. If he had been especially good, the King would fuck him until Merlin came, or would use his own hand to pleasure his servant.

Other days, when Merlin had been bad, he would be teased until his cook was hard and heavy between his legs, colored red like the cheeks of a blushing maiden and would not be allowed to come until he begged. He would be ordered to stay on his knees as the King spanked his bottom, other times, he would take his King’s fingers without lubrication and be ordered not to make a sound as his King played with his servant’s prostate, and if he disobeyed he would be ordered to present his dick for punishment.

It didn’t matter what day it was or what his behavior had been, Merlin enjoyed everything that was being done to his body, it left him breathless and aching for more, for more of his King. Merlin didn’t regret his choice of becoming a Servant, he considered it to be one of his best decisions and he was so fortunate to have Arthur as his master.

After the usual questions and service to his King, Merlin remained kneeling, his dick hard and aching, his King stood, staring, without given him Merlin order, but his heated gaze traveled along Merlin’s body, stopping at his nipples and mouth. Merlin licked his lips hoping that whatever Arthur had planned for the day would happen soon.

It didn’t. Arthur stayed there, just watching Merlin for what felt like hours, Merlin’s imagination ran away from him: maybe Arthur would touch his dick until it throbbed in his hand, maybe he would play with his nipples the way Merlin liked so much, oh! maybe he would kiss Merlin thoroughly and for a long time until Merlin’s mouth was a slobbery red mess! Or he would ask Merlin to pleasure him with his mouth again and again until his jaw hurt from taking him. He could feel pre-cum escaping his slit and sliding down his shaft until it hit the floor and couldn’t help but the small way his hips shake in his spot on the floor.

There is a knock on the door and a chambermaid arrives with the food, as always there is food for two and she places it carefully on the table, sometimes, Arthur orders her to place Merlin’s share on the floor and ties Merlin’s hand behind his back so he has to eat like a dog, today is not one of those days.

“Thanks, Mary,” Arthur says he keeps his eyes on Merlin as he speaks. Merlin represses a shudder at his master’s voice. They stay like that for longer, until Arthur turns and orders Merlin to go kneel at the side of Arthur’s chair. Here, Arthur feeds him out of his own hand, slowly and carefully until Merlin is full, he licks at Arthur’s finger when he is done and sucks them into his mouth. Arthur grins down at him. “Easy pet.” He says and removes his hand out of Merlin’s grasp. “Go get ready.”

Merlin smiles, getting ready means that Arthur was going to be inside of him, that Arthur was going to fuck him. He rushes towards the small box that holds all of Merlin's toys, there is the long wooden phallus that his King uses in him when he hadn’t earned the right to feel his master’s dick. There was another one shorter, that he wore to keep his master seed inside of him, there was a soft rope, as well as leather cuffs and many different collars, they were also many vials of oil and many other toys that his King often used on his Servant. Merlin took one of the vials and generously coated his fingers, taking a moment to savor the anticipation before he started preparing himself.

He took his time circling his hole with one of his fingers before he breached his hole, moaning as he did. He then turned his head around to look at Arthur, who was staring at Merlin’s hand.

“Another.” He commanded, and Merlin obliged. He tried to reach further it, to touch his prostate the same way Arthur did, but the position he was in didn’t allow him to, he whined and tried to press more into himself. The stretch of his fingers was never enough, but they did feel pretty good. He continued to play with himself, his hand trembling, his hips shaking, waiting until Arthur would call him, or oder him to do something else.

There was a knock on the door, and as Merlin was starting to remove his fingers from inside of him, Arthur shook his head. Merlin flushed and placed his fingers back inside of him, trying to suppress his moan.

“Come in,” Arthur commanded as he started at Merlin’s flushed face. Arthur rose from his chair and instead of walking towards the door, he walked towards Merlin and started petting his hair, smiling down at him as one of the court messengers opened the door.

“Your Majesty,” He said with a bow. Once he straightened his eyes found their way towards Merlin’s figure. Merlin prick throbbed. He curled his fingers inside himself and preened at the attention. The messenger coughed. “There is a messenger from Essetir they say is important.”

“I will be right there Kay,” Arthur said, his fingers pulling at Merlin’s hair, making Merlin arch so that his scalp wouldn’t smart. “I just need to finish this. He behaves like a spoiled brat if I don’t.” Merlin wanted to protest to the comparison, but deep inside him, he knew it to be true.

“Of course Your Majesty, I will let them know you will be delayed.” Kay says and sneaks another glance at Merlin before going out. Arthur pulls harder at his hair.

“Faster, pet.” He commands, and Merlin’s hand move faster, his hips shake more and more. He is panting and whining, he is close, but his hand is not enough, it hasn’t been since the night he met Arthur, his love, his master, his King. Arthur knows this, and he likes to rub it in that Merlin can’t come with his hand alone, not anymore. “You can’t do it? Do you need my help to cum?” He asks condescendingly. Merlin nods, he is so far away from feeling shame, his fingers are aching inside of him and his cock keeps dripping pre-cum. He is just about to start begging when Arthur releases his hair. Merlin’s head drops and then Arthur finally orders him into position.

Merlin scrambles to get into the bed, but just before he reaches it, Arthurs takes his hand and guides him to the table, where the scraps food they had just eaten remain. Arthur guides him until Merlin’s hands are placed on the table, his back arched so that he can present his hole to Arthur, who is currently engaged in spreading some oil into his dick. Merlin is aching for Arthur. He hadn’t been good enough in a long time to receive this privilege, but he had worked so hard and had done anything asked of him without once protesting, going beyond expectations just so that he could get this:

Arthur slowly entering him, his dick spreading Merlin in a way that made his arms tremble. Arthur’s little moans and pants as Merlin tightened his hole once Arthur was sheathed inside of him. The way Arthur would whisper at his ear, the way he bit into Merlin's neck, drawing more and more moans out of Merlin. Who couldn’t never contain himself and like the greedy slut Arthur accused him of being, always moved his hips to match Arthur’s thrusts. Who would always tried to reach for his own dick to expand his own pleasure, like a selfish brat.

Arthur trusted in without a care for Merlin’s wants, he was slow when Merlin wanted him to be fast, fast when Merlin wanted to take his time. Giving Merlin short and shallow thrusts when Merlin wanted the opposite.

Merlin loved every single second.

Loved the way Arthur’s dick would brush alternatively against Merlin’s prostate. The way Arthur sometimes spanked him and the way he would toy with Merlin’s nipples. Loved Arthur’s words murmured against Merlin’s neck and back and anywhere Arthur’s mouth could reach. The way Arthur loved to put his fingers inside Merlin’s mouth to quiet him. But most of all, Merlin loved the moment Arthur decided that Merlin deserved to cum. He would tell Merlin how proud he was of his little pet, of his perfect little Servant and then he would sneak one of his perfect hands and would tug on Merlin’s dick until he screamed out Arthur’s name. His mind hazed with pleasure as his cum coated Arthur’s hand and whatever surface they had fucked against and then Arthur would come, his seed coating Merlin’s insides and Merlin would shake with the force of his orgasm.

After they finished, Arthur turned Merlin around and gave Merlin his hands. Merlin immediately drew them into his mouth, cleaning off his cum with his tongue, savoring the salty taste and enjoying the way Arthur would look at him: with pride mixed with lust and adoration. Once Arthur’s hand was cleaned, he kissed Merlin until Merlin tried to hump against his leg and withdrew from him with a low chuckle.

“You unsatisfiable minx,” Arthur said with amusement. He took Merlin’s soft and sensible dick in his hands and started tugging on it, his hand going so slow it almost hurt. Merlin was torn between telling him to stop and begging for more, but before he could come to a decision, Arthur did. He took his hand off and turned around. Smirking at the distressed sound Merlin involuntarily let out. “Put on your court clothes.” He ordered. “You are coming with me to see what this messenger wants.” Merlin hated wearing his court clothes. They were white and so incredibly thin that every inch of his skin was practically visible. They were also incredibly tight and uncomfortable. “Oh, and don’t forget to put on your collar,” Merlin smirked. He liked the collar, liked the way it signaled everyone that he was owned, that Arthur was his master, liked the way he could be led by it and the way it adorned his neck, drawing attention to all the marks Arthur had left in it.

“Can I wear the collar but not the clothes?” Merlin asked. He knew he had made a mistake when Arthur turned around and glared at him, he then sighed in disappointment.

“You had been so good until now my little pet.” He said. And Merlin hated it when he disappointed Arthur. “No. You will wear the clothes as well as the collar, and as punishment for speaking out of turn, you will also wear the gag.”

Merlin hated the gag more than he hated the clothes, not being able to talk was just one of its downsides, it also made his jaw ache the same way taking a dick in his mouth did, but without all the rewards. He also disliked that he was unable to swallow and his saliva sooner rather than later would start dripping out of his mouth into his clothes. It was humiliating, more than the clothes and the collar or anything he had ever worn for Arthur. But it was an order made by his master, and he craved the approval of his master, his one desire was to make him happy, so he did as ordered.

He put on the court clothes, blushing at the way the seemed to frame his red and hard cock and how his nipples poked against his shirt. And selected the red collar Arthur had proudly gifted him, this one was made of soft velvet and was embroidered with the Pendragon’s vigil. He had many others to choose from, such as the big black one made of leather, and others made out of different materials and colors. (There was one that Merlin hated, it was made out of gemstones and resembled Lady's jewelry, it was heavy and tight against his neck but it also had an extra piece that hung low and loose and seemed to draw the eye towards his lower half, Arthur adored this one and made Merlin wear it during banquets), but this, one was his favorite. The velvet was comfortable and it was the most inconspicuous in his possession. Most of all he liked it best because it was the first gift his master had bestowed upon him. 

He also took one of the gags out of his box and took it to Arthur, who examined it and then nodded in approval, Merlin opened his mouth and handed Arthur the gag. It was Arthur’s favorite, the straps where the same red as Merlin’s collar and the gag was made of the same material as Arthur’s gloves, the leather soft thanks to its use and the way it had been fashioned into a ball. The ball was small enough to not be too uncomfortable but big enough that Merlin couldn’t grab his lips around it. Arthur smiled as he pushed the ball into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin closed his mouth against it and waited for Arthur to tie it behind his neck, after he did Merlin relaxed his mouth and nodded at Arthur’s questioning eyes. It didn’t hurt and was not pressing into anything that would eventually lead to pain. Arthur kissed his forehead and lead the way to the courtroom. Merlin trailing silently behind him. Arthur's cum slowly dripping down his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding to this pretty irregularly, but every chapter I add can be read individually.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://exolovek.tumblr.com/) or check out my [Merlin Fic's Rec Blog](https://howshitgoes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feedback is important and encouraged.


End file.
